Pocahontas 2 - Die Reise in eine neue Welt
Pocahontas 2 – Die Reise in eine neue Welt (Originaltitel: Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) aus dem Jahr 1998 ist die Fortsetzung des Zeichentrickfilms Pocahontas der Walt-Disney-Studios und erschien ausschließlich für den Video-Markt. 1999 war der Film für den Annie Award in der Kategorie Herausragende Leistung in einer animierten Home-Video-Produktion nominiert. Der Film wurde durch wahre Begebenheiten im Leben Pocahontas, der Tochter des Indianerhäuptlings Powhatan-Sachem, inspiriert. Während der erste Teil ihre Romanze mit John Smith schilderte, beschäftigt sich der zweite Teil mit der Liebesgeschichte zwischen ihr und dem Engländer John Rolfe, den sie in ihrem echten Leben später heiratete. Handlung Pocahontas reist anstelle ihres Vaters als Botschafterin ihres Stammes nach London, um den Frieden zwischen Weißen und Indianern zu sichern. Dazu kommt, dass Gouverneur Ratcliffe nach seiner Rückkehr gegen Smith intrigiert hatte, der nun verschwunden ist. Sie gerät in Konflikt mit dem englischen Königshaus. Als Smith am Schluss doch wieder lebendig vor ihr steht, merkt sie, dass sie für Rolfe doch mehr empfindet. Sie sagt Smith, dass sie einst gemeinsame Wege gegangen wären, sie nun doch einen anderen will und gemeinsam mit Rolfe kehrt sie in ihr Dorf zurück. Authentizität Im zweiten Teil hat sich Disney größtenteils an die authentische Lebensgeschichte der Indianerin Pocahontas gehalten. Pocahontas lebte von 1595 bis 1617 in Virginia und galt als Mittlerin zwischen ihrem Indianerstamm und den Kolonisten. Die Häuptlingstochter kam als Vertreterin ihres Vaters nach England. Wie, das ist nicht sicher geklärt. Sicher ist, dass sie dem Seefahrer John Smith das Leben rettete. Doch ob sie mit ihm nach England reiste oder als Frau eines anderen Briten, ist nicht überliefert. In England wurde Pocahontas, die noch während der langen Schiffsreise getauft wurde und den Namen Prinzessin Rebecca erhielt, am Hof empfangen. Es heißt, ihr liebliches Aussehen und ihre aufgeweckte Art (Pocahontas bedeutet so viel wie „die Verspielte“), öffneten ihr Tür und Tor bei den Adeligen und in der englischen Gesellschaft. Pocahontas starb kurz nachdem sie die Rückreise in ihre Heimat angetreten hatte, vermutlich an einer Krankheit. Andere behaupten, Liebeskummer sei ihr Tod gewesen. Lieder * „Where Do I Go From Here?“ – Gesungen von Pocahontas zu Beginn des Films. * „What a Day in London“ – Gesungen von Pocahontas und den Menschen in London bei ihrer Ankunft in England. * „Wait ’Til He Sees You“ – Gesungen von Mrs. Jenkins und John Rolfe, als sie Pocahontas das Leben in England erklären. * „Things are not What They Appear“ – Gesungen von Ratcliffe und den Magiern beim königlichen Bankett. * „Where Do I Go From Here? (Reprise)“ – Gesungen von Pocahontas bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Gefängnis. * „Between Two Worlds“ – Gesungen von Pocahontas und John Rolfe während des Abspanns. Während für Pocahontas mit Judy Kuhn eine eigene Singstimme gecastet wurde, sangen alle anderen Darsteller selbst, darunter auch Billy Zane. Wie bei vielen anderen Direct-to-video-Produktionen Disneys wurde auch zu Pocahontas 2: Reise in eine neue Welt kein Soundtrack veröffentlicht. Veröffentlichungen auf DVD/BD * Pocahontas 2 - Reise in eine neue Welt − Walt Disney Special Collection (DVD), Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007 * Pocahontas 2 - Reise in eine neue Welt - Special Edition (BD), Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, 2012 * Pocahontas 2 - Reise in eine neue Welt − Walt Disney Special Collection (DVD), Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2012 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1998 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Direct-to-Video-Produktion Kategorie:Pocahontas